Fight For Me, Pumpkin
by Alix R.S
Summary: Rancis and Gloyd have finally come out to their friends and are celebrating an anniversary together, but when an argument leaves Rancis fighting for his life, how far will Gloyd go to save the one he loves? This is the second half to Live For Me, ButterCup. Rated M for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Hi Hello everyone! Welcome to the 2nd half of Live For Me, ButterCup. If you cant tell by the title, most of the story will be told by a certain brunette...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**~Gloyd P.O.V**

They say that someone really loves you when they're willing to risk their life for you. Maybe Rancis knew going in that road might get him hit. Maybe he didn't. All I know is that he went into the road for some blasted bear, so it had to hold some importance to him.

I ran over to Rancis, lifting his head off the ground and checking his pulse. He was alive, but unconscious and bleeding badly. There were also a slight puffiness to his face.

I looked behind me to see if the person in the car had called 911 yet, but the car was no where to be found. They had hit and ran.

"Dammit." I muttered, grabbing my phone and dialing the emergency hotline. I got them on the phone and told them where we were before focusing all my attention on the blonde below me. "Come on, Rancis. Don't do this. Stay with me please." I whispered, watching his eyes flutter slightly.

"Gloyd?" he croaked.

"Yes? I'm right here, what do you need?"

"My throat hurts. I cant...breathe." he fell unconscious again as the ambulance pulled up. A man took Rancis out of my arms and analyzed his face.

"Are these...hives?" He asked himself, his eyes growing wide. "We have an allergic reaction! It seems to be fatal!"

They gave him a shot of something before loading him in the truck. After some arguing, I was allowed to ride along. The man kept doing things to Rancis that weren't for his exterior wounds. "Do you know if he's allergic to anything?" he asked me.

_Allergic? Rancis isn't allergic to anything. Besides... _"Pumpkin. He's allergic to pumpkin."

"Shit." The paramedic muttered, grabbing another needle. He injected it into Rancis and checked one of the machines he was hooked up to. There was no response from the blonde.

"Is he going to be okay?" I said, tears brimming my eyes. The man glanced from me to Rancis.

"I-I don't know." I felt my heart sink as he rummaged through stuff on the ground. "Here, this was at the scene." he said, handing me the bear.

I sniffed. "It's just a stupid bear for a stupid-" I gripped the back of the bear, feeling a different material than the fur. I turned it around to see a felt heart on the bears back. Three words were written in the heart in white cursive writing.

_For My Pumpkin _

_It was for me? The damn bear was for me the whole time? _I clutched the bear to my chest with one hand and brought Rancis' cold hand to my face with the other. I kissed it softly. "Please live for me, ButterCup. Please."

* * *

**Well damn. That's pretty sad.**

**Did you like it? Hate it? LOVE IT? Leave a review!**

**DID YOU VOTE ON MY POLL YET, DARLING? IT WOULD MEAN A LOT TO ME IF YOU DID. Remember that you can vote for up to 5 COUPLES. So go vote!**

**ANYWAYS, until next time, Lovelies!**

**~Alix**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Hi Hello there! The only warning I have is slight foul language.**

**Damn Gloyd's mind and his potty mouth.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**~Gloyd P.O.V**

I cried silently the entire way to the hospital. The paramedics didn't bother me as I clung to the stuffed bear. _My _stuffed bear. I stroked Rancis' hand in gentle and fluid motions as the ambulance halted at the hospital. The men in the back shoved the doors open and skillfully wheeled the blonde out of the car, me close behind. As one made a path through the busy waiting room and into the examination room, the other frequently checked Rancis for a pulse and argued with me over where I should be staying.

"We've got this, you can head back to the waiting room."

"What?! I'm not going anywhere!" I protested.

"Look, kid, there's nobody but employees and patients beyond that door." He motioned to the double doors we were about to enter. "He's going to be fine, someone will come get you when he's ready for visitors."

"Are you sure he's going to be fine?" I persisted, taking his arm in my hand. He sighed as he stopped jogging, letting the other nurse and the gurney fly through the doors.

"Yes. He's going to be fine."

"Can you promise me that?" I asked, slightly scared of his answer. He smiled sadly before ruffling my hair.

"In this field of work, I cant promise anything." And with that, he ran after Rancis.

**_~3 hours later~_**

I had been silently at war with myself for the past 3 hours. My legs couldn't stop bouncing as I waited for one of the nurses to come back and call me. The slightly damp bear was clutched to my chest tightly as I screamed at myself.

**_Dammit, Gloyd! Why did you throw the damn bear in the road?! Out of all places, the road?!_**

_I-I didn't know that he was going to go into the fucking street and get it! _I reasoned.

**_It was something he had to order online! You thought just because you threw it somewhere, he was just going to forget about it!?_**

_I only threw it because I thought it was for Vanellope!_

**_You see what happens when you try to think?_**

I groaned internally. This was 100% my fault, and there was no denying it. I felt fresh tears streak my cheeks as I brought my knees to my chest, squeezing the poor stuffed animal further. I must've looked like a mess. A teenage boy with his feet up in his chair in a hospital waiting room, crying into some toy. It took all of my strength to hold onto what little composure I had left. I was about to storm out of the room when a voice shook me out of my thoughts.

"Mr. Orangeboar? Mr. Orangeboar!" The nurse from earlier called, shaking me. I glanced up at him teary eyed, and I could tell he was frustrated and exhausted.

"Mr. Fluggerbutter isn't awake, but you could see him if you like." I almost trampled over the poor guy when I heard that. He told me where the room was and I ran ahead, desperately wanting to see my Rancis. I silently yet dramatically threw open the hospital door.

And that's when I saw it.

* * *

**Oh, no! What did he see? Leave a review, and I just might tell you, darlings!**

**Did you like it? Hate it? LOVE IT? Leave a review!**

**Also, go check out my profile! It has some stuffies about yours truly and my poll that you 10 times out of 8 haven't voted on yet.**

**Them counting skillz. #SWEGFORDAYZZZ**

**I'm sorry. Just, go check out my page, okay?**

**ANYWAYS, until next time, Lovelies!**

**~Alix **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Hi Hello everyone! I'm glad people are liking the story, it makes me want to write more!**

**And this chapter might be confusing, but I hope to straighten it out in the future!**

* * *

**~Gloyd P.O.V**

And that's when I saw him.

Him being none other than Swizzle Malarkey standing over a sleeping blonde with a blade in his hand. Instinctively I ran and pulled the man away from Rancis before tackling him. I threw myself on top of him and grabbed the knife, throwing out of arms reach for both of us. Pinning both hands on either side of his head, I whispered

"Now, what the _fuck _were you trying to do to Rancis?"

"I didn't mean to, and I didn't want to, man!" He exclaimed, his body beginning to shake. "I-It's just that, that they wanted me to, because when they found out it didn't work, they...they-"

"Woah, woah. Slow down. What are you talking about? Who's they?"

"Taff and Vannellope!"

"Why did they want you to hurt Rancis?"

"Because the hit and run didn't work. He was supposed to die on site." _What? _I felt my whole body freeze. They were planning on killing Rancis? Why? Is it seriously for our relationship? Out of frustration and slight confusion, I got off the boy and let him go. With a quick apology and thanks, he left. I turned my attention to Rancis, who was still sleep throughout the whole ordeal. I decided it would be best not to bring up the Swizzle incident unless he asked. I just knew that he needed my protection now more than ever.

The nurse that had brought me here knocked on the door gently. I allowed him in, and he picked up the clipboard from the end of Rancis's bed.

"Well, nothing major, just a gnarly gash on his side and some blood loss, but we were able to replace it successfully during surgery. He's expected to make a fast and speedy recovery." The man smiled at me before looking at the bottom of his page. "There's no easy way to say this, but it's a good thing he got hit."

"Excuse me?" I didn't know whether to be curious or offended.

"If he hadn't been taken to the ER, he would've died of an allergic reaction, probably before now." He said, glancing at his watch.

"Allergic? No, he's not allergic to anything but pumpkin, he told me himself. And he hadn't had pumpkin all night." I took the blonde's hand in mine, stroking the porcelain skin.

"Well, I beg to differ." He moved the top paper out of the way and began reading off of the next one. "He consumed a hefty amount of natural pumpkin around 8:30 tonight, about 1/8 cup. He must be highly allergic, because less than an hour later, he was showing fatal reaction signs." My mind recalled all the signs he showed. The coughing, the sweats and watery eyes, the raspy voice. I do remember him looking disgusted after eating something, and he hadn't had a problem with his food before he left to the bathroom...

_Vanellope. _The girls name flashes into my mind, making me squeeze the blondes hand slightly. She had been doing something to Rancis's food when she sat down, could she have slipped a slice of pumpkin in? She would had to know that's he's allergic, and they were trying to get rid of him...

It all fit into place suddenly. I must've been changing expressions and didn't realize, because the nurse eyed me weirdly. "Everything alright?"

"Oh, yeah, yeah. Fine. Were you saying something?"

"Oh, yeah. As I was saying, he should recover from the reaction as well." He smiled before slipping the clipboard back in its place. He turned and left abruptly, leaving the two of us alone.

"ButterCup? Can you hear me?" I whispered, slowly leaning towards the bed. He cracked one eye opening wearily.

"Huh? Where am I?"

"In the hospital. You got hit by a car, and had an allergic reaction at the same time. How ya feeling?"

"Sore." He smiled softly. "I should've been paying attention to what I was eating, and I shouldn't have just walked into the road like that. I'm sorry."

"No, it's not your fault. You weren't expecting pumpkin in your food, and I shouldn't have thrown the bear."

"Did you see who it was to?"

"Yeah." I smiled, squeezing his hand. "Thanks."

He smiled and closed his eye. "I just wish I didn't ruin or anniversary like this."

"It's okay. As long as I'm with you, it's perfect." I wanted to vomit at the Chick Flick movie line, but shook the feeling away. He sighed as he relaxed into the bed.

"So what now?"

"Well, Vani and Taff have been trying to, uh, get a hold of you while you were out, so I'm going to see what they want." That's not a total lie, right?

"Okay...?"

"I'll be back soon. If you need me, call me, and I'll be here in a heartbeat." I kissed him on the nose, causing him to giggle. I headed for the door as Rancis whispered

"You said you'd be back, right?"

"Yeah."

"You promise?"

"Yeah. I promise." I headed out the room and closed it softly behind me.

_Now, _I thought, grabbing the bear and heading out the hospital. _Time to find those damn girls._

* * *

**What will happen when the 3 meet up? Who knows these things? OH YEAH, me! MWAHAHAHHA**

**I'd really really REALLY appreciate if you tell me how I did with a review! It might help me improve!**

**If you have the time, go check out my profile! It's been updated and everything, go visit today!**

**And there's also this little thing called a poll. Might want to vote if I were you.**

**ANYWAYS, until next time, Lovelies!**

**~Alix **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Hi Hello everyone! This chapter might feel a bit random, but just stay with me.**

* * *

**~Gloyd P.O.V **

The first place I go (after walking home to get my car) is to Taffyta's place. It's a Saturday night, and if the girls aren't getting drunk and laid, they're at each others house. And that's exactly where I find them, sitting in the living room watching a movie. I knocked on the door and Vanellope answered. Her face fell as soon as she saw me. "Gloyd?"

"Yeah, nice to see you too." I said, pushing past her and into the living room. Taffyta's sitting with a bowl of popcorn in her lap, and she immediately scowls.

"What do you want, Orangeboar?" She hissed as Vanellope came to sit next to her.

"I had a run in with Swizzle earlier, and he said that he was sent to the hospital by you two. He had full intent on killing Rancis, and I just wanted to know why...?" I asked, not really prepared for what they were going to say.

"It's because of you." Taffyta said. "If you didn't have to be _sooo _in love with him, he would've still been with Vani, and everything would've been fine. He hurt her, so why not hurt him back?" She shrugged and Vanellope nodded.

"He didn't even like her! He said he only liked her as a friend, and nothing more. He would've left you eventually, and that doesn't give you the right to kill him!"

"He's a hard one to get rid of, I might add." Vanellope stated.

"That's why you put so much pumpkin in his dinner?"

She just giggled. "He never really liked pumpkin, did he? That part was planned. We didn't mean to hit him."

"Wait, _you _hit him?"

"Well, this one started worrying that she didn't put enough in his food, so we had Swizzle follow you around until you came across that deserted street. We thought why the hell not?" Taffyta shrugged like all of this was okay. "But he didn't die on impact, and that's when Swizzle's little hospital visit comes in."

"You two are sick!" I said, rising to my feet. "And Rancis is not going to die on my watch!"

"Well, that's the problem, Gloydie. He's not under your watch now is he? We could have someone else there already, making sure he really dies this time. How are you going to live knowing the love of your life died while you were talking to his ex?" The girls started giggling as I ran to my car.

_I've got to get back to Rancis. Now._

* * *

**It's very short. I know. **

**Let me know what you think with a review!**

**Until next time, Lovelies!**

**~Alix **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Hi Hello everyone! So this is **

**A) Going to be the second to last chapter.**

**B) Told in a certain peanut butter blonde's P.O.V**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**~Rancis P.O.V **

I watched as Gloyd left the hospital room. I didn't want him to leave, I wanted him to stay here and hold me and tell me I'll be fine. But I knew that when he was determined, there was no stopping him. Since I couldn't do much in my position, I couldn't help thinking that this disaster was all my fault. If I hadn't gone into that road. If I hadn't gotten up to use the bathroom. If I had just came out to Vani and Taff about my feelings for Gloyd. If I had told Gloyd to break up with Taffyta before dating me. If, If, If. All these If scenarios weren't helping me at all. I just needed to wait to see what Gloyd had to say when he got back, and then take it from there. _Yeah, _I thought, feeling my eyelids get heavy due to the drugs. _Just take it from there when Gloyd comes back... _I slowly closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.

I awoke to my phone going off. Slowly, I reached over to the chair where my clothes were draped, and took my phone out of my pocket.

_Just fin talkin 2 T & V bout all this. Got some news 4u. B careful. Girls said some1 else mght b there to get you. b wary of surrndngs. b there in 5._

_Love Gloyd._

_Goodness. _I thought as I texted the brunette back. I loved him, but his texting grammar can be awful sometimes. I set my phone down as the door opened. I tensed slightly, only to see it was a nurse coming to check on me. I had never seen her before, she was short and had fire red hair. She smiled as he walked in. "Hello, Mr. Fluggerbutter. Just coming to check in." She picked up my clipboard and studied it before putting it back down again. She went over to check my IV, then came over to the other side. She reached behind my head for my pillow. "It seems a little uncomfortable, may I?" She asked. I gave her permission by leaning forward, and she took the pillow and began fluffing it. "Are you experiencing pain anywhere?" She asked.

"No, not really. Tell me, Ms." I said, watching her smile at me. "How long have you been working here? You look like someone I know..."

"Oh, I say," She looked at the clock above the door. "About 1 minute 30 seconds." Before I had time to react, she had smothered my face with the pillow. I fought to get free, swinging my arms, desperate to grab something. I tried screaming, but of course it was muffled. "I'm sorry, Rancis!" The girl cried. "I was just doing what Vanellope wanted me to!" _Vanellope? _

I struggled harder for a good 30 seconds. My lungs were starting to burn, and my eyes were staring to well up. _'I'm so sorry, Gloyd.' _I thought as my vision began to blur. _'I failed you again.' _

* * *

**He's not dead! He's only unconscious, I swear!**

**This is also very short. Don't kill me.**

**Leave a review letting me know if you liked it or not! **

**You can also vote with a review! Should Rancis die or live? You decide!**

**Until the finale, Darlings!**

**~Alix **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Hi Hello everyone! See, I'm not dead! Sorry for kind of falling off the face of the Writing Earth for about ever. I have had the biggest case of writer's block that you WILL NOT believe, and only for this story. Sorry 'bout that.**

**I'M BACK. THAT'S ALL THAT MATTERS. LET'S FINISH THIS STORY.**

* * *

**~Gloyd P.O.V**

It's funny how every time you're in a life changing hurry, everyone else seems to be taking their good ol' time. I veered onto the highway just to get caught in the middle of bumper to motherfucking bumper traffic. I had honked for the 20th time in about 30 minutes when I finally arrived at the hospital. My hands were shaking violently by the time I turned my car off, and it took me 4 tries just to get out of my seatbelt. Running into the emergency entrance and making my way to Rancis's room, it felt to me like something was off. Yeah, sure, the blonde was on the other side of the door fighting for his life, but it felt stranger than that. I slowly opened the door to the hospital room, where Rancis was sitting in his bed, seemingly unharmed. He was clutching his pillow with a look of terror on his face, but other than that, he looked fine. "Rancis, what's wrong?" I asked, approaching the hospital bed. He shook his head violently and clutched the pillow tighter. I froze in the middle of the room. "What's wrong?" I repeated. Still no response. That was, until the door behind me slammed shut. I spun around to see the blonde emerging from the shadows.

"Taffyta?" I asked, completely dumbfounded. "How did you get here before me? The highway was packed!"

"Well, you can thank Swizzle for causing a bit of...commotion out there. Knowing you'd think the highway's the fastest route, I took the street way. Sure, it's longer, but with the traffic, I made it here in expert time." She laughed. "Gave me just enough time to strike up an excellent conversation with your boyfriend here." She nodded towards Rancis, and I made a protective step between them. She laughed again. "Ooh, trying to play Mr. Tough Guy today, huh? That's not going to work today, Orangeboar." She smiled wickedly at me as Rancis started coughing violently. I pivoted and hurried over to him.

"Rancis, what's wrong?" I asked him, holding his hand and rubbing circles on his back as he coughed.

"It's the pumpkin, Gloyd. She made me eat more." He wheezed, gripping my hand with one of his and covering his mouth with the other. When he regained composure, he slowly removed his hand from his mouth. Drops of blood were strewn about on his hand. The two of us exchanged nervous glances before looking at the cackling blonde in front of us. I ignored the girl and turned back to Rancis.

"Where's your medicine? The one in the bag?" I asked, and the blonde pointed a shaky finger to Taffyta as he started up in another fit of horrid coughing.

"You mean this?" She asked, holding up an IV that was labeled "Allergy Treatment." She giggled when my eyes grew wide and then narrow as I glared daggers at her.

"Taffyta. This isn't funny. Give it back." I seethed, holding out my hand for the bag.

"You see, that's exactly what I thought when _he _decided he was going to come in and snatch you away from me!" She yelled, glaring at a scared looking Rancis. I stepped between them once again.

"I wasn't happy with our relationship, and you knew that! That's why you started dating Swizzle behind my back!" I yelled back.

"You were still _mine, _and _he _doesn't have any right to take you from me." She hissed.

"I'm not some fucking object you can own! I moved on, Taff, and you should too. Just please give me the bag." I pleaded, hearing the blonde behind me go from painful coughing to vomiting as I heard the rustling of a trashcan. The blonde girl must've noticed too, because she stared at him with a grin on her face.

"You know, once he's puked up the last of that expensive dinner you bought him, he'll have a seizure before he passes out for good." she smiled wider. I lunged for the bag, and she took a step back. "Watch it, Orangeboar. If I apply enough pressure to this, your precious remedy will go spilling everywhere."

"What do you want, Taffyta?!" I screamed, getting desperate.

"Go back out with me." She said, turning her sadistic smile to me.

"Why? Don't you have you precious boy toy Swizzle?" She scoffed.

"Oh, please. I have him wrapped around my finger. He does everything I tell him to, and if he followed my directions tonight, he should be dead by morning. I'm not taking one step in school without a boyfriend."

"Are you serious?!"

"As an allergy attack." She smirked at me. "Go back out with me. Look your boyfriend in the face, tell him that you hate him, you never want to see him again, and go back out with me."

"Why are you doing this to me?! I finally found someone that makes me truly happy, and you try and take him away from me?!" I screamed, built up emotions from the past weeks came rolling out in the form of tears. "Please. Just give me the bag. Please." I reached for the bag once again, and she rolled her eyes.

"Look at you, Gloyd! You've only been with him for weeks! The old Gloyd wouldn't dare cry in front of anyone, and yet, here you are, breaking down. And for what? For some pesky little brat?" She screamed, and the door behind her slammed open.

"What is going on in here?!" Two burly paramedics asked.

"She took this man's medicine in an attempt to kill him!" I cried over dramatically. Taffyta handed the bag over quickly to one of the men as the other "escorted" her out. The man gave the IV to me and I quickly hooked it back up to it's proper place. Rancis arms and legs had slowly begun to twitch and jerk, showing the beginning signs of a seizure. After making sure everything was connected properly, I hurried over to the bedside.

"Everything's going to be alright." I cooed, stroking the side of the blonde's pale face. His movements began to slow after a few minutes, and he blinked a couple times before looking up at me, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I'll tell you later. How ya feeling?" I replied, still stroking his face. He squinted at me before looking himself over. He looked back at me with a smirk on his face.

"My right foot's asleep." He said, pointing to his toes wiggling under the blanket. "But other than that, I couldn't be better."

"That's good." I laughed. "From what do you remember?" The blonde squinted at me again, like an old man trying to remember details to his story he was telling.

"Today's our anniversary." he smiled. "We were walking downtown after a lovely dinner, and you got mad at me randomly. I went into the road for some reason, and then I see headlights." He squeezed his eyes shut as if bracing for the impact again. His eyes snapped open and looked frantically at me again. "Where's Pumpkin?" He suddenly sat up in bed, looking around hastily.

"Pumpkin? You're allergic to pumpkin." I said, trying to ease him back down. He just shook his head.

"Not the food. The bear. Isn't that what I went into the road for? Where is he?" He continued to scan the room until he landed on the seat behind me. I turned to see the stuffed bear looking at us. I picked it up and handed it to the blonde.

"I'm really sorry for all of this, ButterCup. I thought you were planning on going back to Vannellope, and I kind of flipped. It's my fault you're in here." I said, running my fingers through the dark brown curls of the bear's fur.

"We're alright now, and that's all that matters, isn't it?" He asked me, and I nodded. "Now, I bought this for you. A pumpkin for my pumpkin. Treat him like you'd treat me. Okay?" He played with the bear for a bit longer before handing it off to me. I took it gratefully.

"I love it, and I love you. Happy anniversary." I smiled at him.

"Happy anniversary."

* * *

**That's literally one of the sappiest endings I've ever written. **

**Enjoy it.**

**Let me know how I did with a review! You can also leave a review answering this question:**

**What do you think happened to Swizzle, Vanellope, and Taffyta?**

**A BIG BIG SHOUT OUT TO EVERYONE WHO SUPPORTED THIS STORY! Thank you all for the reviews, favorites, follows, all that fun stuff. You inspire me to write everyday. I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Until next time, Lovelies!**

**~Alix**


End file.
